kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Making The Cut
__NOEDITSECTION__ +2 +6|previous=Trimmin' Ain't Easy|following=Party At Kendall's Open House|characters = |location = The Van Norman Salon|task = Speak to Kendall and Kylie at The Van Norman Salon}}Kendall and Kylie invite you and Perry to a party at Kendall's place, and you exchange numbers. They also start following you. After Kendall and Kylie have gone, Perry tells you than he'll text you in an hour when the party is starting. He will also text you if anything comes up to post about in the meantime. He also gives you the keys to his place so you can drop by whenever you want. Perry gets a text from your Rival, saying they are in Santa Monica and wants to talk, so Perry leaves. As you walk outside The Van Norman Salon you bump into your Rival, who are angry and rude at you. Dialogue Kendall & Kylie= |Dialogue #1 = Such an amazing job - I feel great! You look so good, Ken! (Y/N)... I'm literally speechless.|Your Dialogue #1 = Thanks!|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Right? And, hey, we're actually having a party at my place tonight. Would you two wanna come?|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' We'd love to! '''2 I think we can...|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Great! '''2 Okay. What's your number? I'll text you the details. We'll see you then. Bye, guys.|Your Dialogue #3 = Bye!}} |-| After K & K left= |Dialogue #1 = And I'll text you later when it's time to head to Kendall's for the party - I can't believe those words came out of my mouth! I'll also text you if anything comes up to post about in the meantime, and you can have the keys to my place. You can always drop by whenever you want! Might as well keep posting!|Your Dialogue #1 = Agreed.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Oh... that's interesting. I just got a text from Logan/Aubrey saying he/she's in Santa Monica, and wants to talk...|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' About what? '''2 It's probably trouble...|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Well... '''2 Maybe... things didn't exactly end well between us. I guess I owe it to him/her to let him/her stop over. I'll let Gretta know we're done, and I'll see you later tonight, though, (Y/N).|Your Dialogue #3 = Later...}} |-| Tweet= |character name = Kendall Jenner |character feed name = @KendallJenner |tweet = New glam video in my app! |hashtag = #VanNorm}} |-| Outside the salon= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N)... is that your name? I heard that Kylie and Kendall Jenner are following you online?! Did you kidnap them and steal their phones or something? I have WAY more followers than you... I don't get why they'd bother! And Perry told me you're going to a party at Kendall's tonight?|Your Dialogue #1 = That's right.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = This is so frustrating! I'm rich and beautiful, and you're... ew. If you hadn't totally turned me off of going to that concert in Malibu this would've been me going to Kendall's with Perry. You STOLE my place. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but you're a phony and I'm going to expose you.|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Whatever. '''2 Perry's mine!|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 2 You have no clue who you're messing with. You're lucky that garbage salon of Gretta's is still open...|Your Dialogue #3 = Whatever.}} Category:Goals